De libros y bagatelas
by Persefonne
Summary: Al compás de los sentimientos, una bagatela armoniza el amor, el ambiente y la pasión reprimida. Una noche fría, un amor escondido…todo sale a relucir. Abran la mente y los sentimientos al leer. Bastante subido de tono. OneShot.


**Hola, ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien y disfruten sus vacaciones. Aquí les traigo un OneShot espero que les guste. Dejen sus reviews, y recuerden retroalimentar con cualquier observación o comentario así es como mejoramos.**

 **¡FELICES FIESTAS!**

 **De libros y bagatelas**

Hermione Granger caminaba apresurada por el pasillo del quinto piso, llevaba entre los brazos un enorme libro y lo apretujó más contra si cuando trastabilló en las escaleras y estuvo a punto de irse a rodar. Se recompuso la túnica, la insignia de prefecta que traía al costado derecho, se acomodó las melenas y miró derredor para buscar a cualesquiera que haya notado su falta de equilibrio. Eso tendería a causarle una vergüenza. No es que debiera estar en los pasillos a esas horas pero necesitaba llegar a la biblioteca lo antes posible; corroboró la hora en el reloj _muggle_ que Ron Weasley le había dado las navidades pasadas y que con ayuda de Harry Potter compró en una nueva tienda del callejón Diagon llamada _"curiosidades del mundo muggle"_. Levantó las cejas y su rostro se torció en una mueca de angustia, ya daban las 11:50 y pronto se escucharía la campana del reloj en la estancia del castillo. Si llegaba ahí, y escuchaba la primera campanada, eso sería como su sentencia de muerte. Sí, ese libro entre sus manos, que pidió prestado a la señora Pince era una de las copias sagradas de _Aritmancia_ , y lo olvidó en su baúl después de haberlo terminado en una misma noche. La fecha de entrega vencía hoy.

Como ya había cumplido la cuota de olvidos que la Señora Pince le había otorgado como mínima, a sabiendas que le fascinaba llevarse una cantidad exorbitante de libros para masticárselos como caramelos, debía procurar entregar ese libro a toda costa. Era bueno haber entablado una excelente relación con la mujer, así le daba ciertas condescendencias pero en cuanto a fechas de vencimiento se refería, la señora Pince no tenía contemplaciones. La hora de visita regular en la biblioteca terminaba a las 9:00 pm en punto, pero Hermione sabía que la mujer se quedaba unas horas más acomodando los libros en sus respectivos estantes, sacándoles el polvo, arreglando las mesas de lectura e inclusive para leer algún nuevo tomo. Viró de puntillas en el recodo del pasillo para verificar la soledad, y a lo lejos divisó al fastidioso Filch y su gata, que se alejaban rumbo a las cocinas. Aprovechó para seguir andando a las prisas y atravesó la estancia para subir a la torre de la biblioteca. Sonrió con alivio al momento que flanqueo la puerta. Llegó a la mesa donde regularmente la bibliotecaria está a expectativas del lugar, ya que ese específico asiento da una vista periférica a toda la habitación. Hermione colocó con premura el libro y se dio media vuelta. No esperaría a escuchar los regaños de la mujer y daba por sentado que si estaba el sitio abierto, y colocaba el libro cerca del fichero, la Señora Pince lo encontraría de inmediato.

Volvió por el mismo camino casi abstraída en sus deberes, contando con los dedos los que había resuelto y los que no. Olvidó por completo las horas en que deambulaba por el castillo, caminando tan calmadamente como si hiciera un paseo por Hosmegade una tarde de domingo. Salió de sus ensoñaciones cuando llegó al séptimo piso, se maldijo internamente porque ya se había pasado bastante de su sala común. De pronto ladeó la cabeza como un cachorro al escuchar en lo lejos la melodía de piano. Llamó a su curiosidad el hecho de que un piano estuviera siendo tocado a esas horas, casi la 1 am y le sorprendió más el reconocer la Bagatela. ¿Quién estaría tocando a esas horas y sobre todo eso _tan_ de muggles? Cómo si hubiera caído en cuenta nuevamente que no debía andar por los pasillos a esas horas, escudriñó los alrededores para verificar la soledad e inconscientemente empezó a acercarse al sonido. Una vez que la melodía se agudizó, Hermione se agazapó un poco para escuchar por la puerta. Luego se irguió y reconoció el sitio. La sala de los menesteres. Con la mano vacilante tocó el pomo de la puerta y lo giró despacio, casi cerró los ojos como si ello evitarse que quién estuviera detrás fuera verla. Luego pensó que infringir aplomo, tal vez alumnos de más bajo grado estaban irrumpiendo material escolar y como su deber de prefecta debía estar al tanto y dar escarmiento. Con ese pensamiento su rostro se ciñó en una mueca reprobatoria pero, cuando abrió la puerta en su totalidad sus ojos se abrieron de par en par con la sorpresa de ver al sujeto sentado en el banquillo del piano.

El joven, ni se percató de su presencia. Siguió concentrado en las partituras que tenía delante; frunciendo el ceño, movía sus largos y pálidos dedos lo más coordinado posible. El marfil no le permitía dar los legítimos toques de los dedos, parecía tan inconsistente. Lo tuvo dominado mucho tiempo, cinco míseros años para ser exactos, obligado por sus padres por supuesto. Y lo dejó con la excusa de dedicarse al deporte, era mejor. Mucho mejor el _Quiddicht_. Hermione se llevó una mano al pecho, un tanto consternada por la canción y otro tanto al verlo ahí, no sabía que decir, ni cómo actuar. Realmente cuando se trataba de él no sabía cómo proceder. Tenía tiempo que no la molestaba, seis meses para ser exacta. Ni siquiera le dirigía ácidas palabras, ni los murmullos despectivos cuando le cortaba-a propósito- el paso antes de las clases, o los apelativos desdeñosos que solemnemente se guardaba para fastidiarle los días completos. Hacía mucho que ese joven ni siquiera la miraba, era como si se hubiera esfumado en su "mundito de personas para fastidiar". No es que extrañara sus actitudes o palabras, pero si tenía un deje de desconfianza por la repentina abstracción de su existencia. ¿Acaso olvidó a la "sangre sucia sabelotodo"?

Algo en su instinto de Griffyndor le hizo desconfiar de él, y cuando podía le vigilaba. Solo para estar segura que no planease algo contra suyo o sus compañeros. Porque hasta Harry había dicho en una ocasión que ese "idiota hurón" estaba más raro de lo normal. Como ausente. Así que más por ese pretexto que por el mismo de la curiosidad que le nació repentinamente por él. Lo siguió varias veces, confirmando absolutamente nada. El chico simplemente dejó de ser, quién era. Nada más. Hubo una ocasión en que, de manera increposa lo persiguió hasta el baño de prefectos para darle un regaño por molestar a los chicos de primer curso. Todo acto se mermó al momento en que lo divisó con medio torso desnudo. Salió de ahí con el corazón desbocado y el ligero pensamiento de que debió tocar la puerta primero. Pudo haberse hallado con un hombre desnudo ¡por Merlín! De solo acordarse se sonrojó. Y lo peor de todo, es que aquello no le disgustó. Pero eso no lo sabia nadie. Solo ella. Volvió a mirarlo, y a derredor. Notó la luz media por la chimenea, y algunas botellas regadas por el suelo. Hizo un mohín al notar una nota baja. Tomó algo de valor y habló.

-Lo estás haciendo mal-al fin dijo Hermione después de unos minutos que lo analizó bien. Estaba él sentado, con la espalda recta, descalzado y sin la túnica. La corbata descolocada, sus cabellos caían por los costados de las sienes como finos doseles plateados y las mangas de su camisa llegaban dobladas hasta los codos-

Él le miró abruptamente, con sorpresa, luego de recorrerla de pies a cabeza como si se tratase de un invento de su mente le lanzó una mirada fría y reprobatoria por su intromisión. Su boca se apretó en un gesto de disgusto y frunció las cejas. Tomó una botella de Whisky que estaba en el suelo a su costado y le dio un largo sorbo. Miró una vez más a Hermione, de manera retadora y volvió la vista a las partituras.

-No he pedido tu opinión y mucho menos tú presencia- Dijo él con tanta aspereza. Remolinó los dedos en sus palmas como tratando de calmar algún cansancio o calambre-..vete de aquí..ahora-ordenó con un tono neutral, sin molestia, sin recelo. Como si hablase con cualesquier persona y continuó tocando el piano con parsimonia-

-No deberías estar aquí a estas horas..por mucho que tengas la insignia de prefecto nada te da derecho de pasearte a deshoras por el castillo ni tomar propiedad del mismo sin permiso-Ella se cruzó de brazos como afirmando su posición de mando-

-Lo mismo debieras reprocharte..¿acaso no andabas regodeándote por los pasillos?. Aunque debo decir, que gracias a ello casi nos libras de tu existencia en las escaleras del quinto piso-dijo con sorna y comenzó a levantarse del asiento con pereza. En respuesta Hermione abrió los labios para recriminar y se cuestionó ¿Cómo es que supo él que casi se fue de bruces por ir a la entrega del libro?-

-Yo..es-eso no es de tu incumbencia-dijo y se recargó en el otro pie. Alzó el rostro tratando de mantener la firmeza pues estaba viéndolo levantarse y recoger lentamente sus cosas, entre ellas la varita que yacía sobre el piano. Lo miró acomodarse las ropas y calzarse, después él se recargó sobre el piano y metió las manos a sus bolsillos. Las teclas del piano empezaron a moverse solas, como si recordasen la melodía que habían tocado en el-¡he! ¡tampoco debes hacer eso! ¡Voy a reportarte Malfoy!-

Draco Malfoy sacó una cajetilla del bolsillo interior de la túnica y encendió un cigarrillo. Hizo caso omiso de los regaños y la perorata que Hermione Granger le estaba lanzando por hacer tales actos de injuria. Le recitó no sé cuántas reglas rotas, no sé cuántos desacatos y quién sabe qué cantidad de puntos a perder para su casa.. y mas bla bla..Hermione se acalló a si misma al ver como Draco lanzó la colilla a su costado y la pisó, aún se recargaba sobre el piano de manera cansina, con los hombros echados atrás y una pierna delante la otra. El piano seguía tocando pero bajó el tono, casi de forma lastimera, con un hilillo de redobles al fondo. Draco la analizó. Primero los cabellos alborotados, y le pareció que hoy realzaban un poco más sus gestos dóciles y finos. Esos que habían perdido todo rastro infantil dándole un aire más maduro, juvenil aún pero a final de cuentas "diferente". Él le sonrió de manera sugerente y ella se tensó por completo al percibir tal escrutinio. Hermione le observaba con enfado, tratando de que él no fuera capaz de notar una zozobra irracional.

-¡Por merlín Granger! ¿Así eres siempre de fastidiosa? Ahora es que compadezco a ese pobretón de Weasley..¡lo que tiene que soportarte! Supongo también qué, has de ser tan frígida en la cama-Se burló, no sin antes sonreírle de manera lasciva y llevarse a la boca una goma de mascar. Negó con la cabeza en son reprobatorio y se cruzó de brazos-

-¡Oh grandísimo idiota! ¿Cómo te atreves a decir semejantes cosas? ¡Qué falta de respeto!-le dijo tan enfadada que adquirió un color carmín y sintió que exudaba vapor por el cuerpo-¡Qué sabes tú de como soy yo…?-

Draco soltó una risilla imperiosa y la miró a los ojos, con tana suspicacia y a la vez un matiz gélido en sus ojos grises. Era cierto, ¿Qué sabia él de ella? Sólo lo que veía de lejos, porque su relación jamás había pasado de eso y desde aquel día en que la observó en la tienda de _curiosidades del mundo muggle_ \- hacía ya seis meses- explicándole al tontorrón de Ron Weasley lo que era una Bagatela y cómo adoraba la que tocaba esa cajita musical en específico: una patinadora de hielo en miniatura, sobre un espejo y girando en son a Für Elise de Ludwig van Beethoven. Ahí es que se atrevió a mirarla abiertamente, a analizarla más allá de los complejos y las etiquetas de las clases sociales. De la sangre. Porque cierto era que este mundo estaba cambiando, él estaba cambiando y todo a su alrededor. La observó toda esa tarde en el paseo a Hosmegade. Y se percató, con cierto miedo y reticencia que Hermione Granger, la asquerosa sangre sucia sabelotodo no le resultaba indiferente. Todo lo contrario. La rabia que sentía hacia ella era nada más que una imposición de su padre, nada a juicio suyo. Acostumbrado a recibir órdenes hasta por lo que debía sentir y no, se preguntó si valía la pena guardar tanto odio por algo sin sentido. Ella era humana, él lo era también. Ella se convirtió en una mujer hermosa, digna de contemplarse. Y él pues, era Draco Malfoy ¿Cómo si no? El mejor partido que una chica podía pedir- pensó y sonrió para sus adentros-. Aquella tarde, en el pueblo Draco rompió un gran paradigma en el momento en que vaciló para darle paso a sus sentimientos. Aquello lo asustó y pasó seis meses analizándolo, tratando de reprimirlo y enterrarlo en su ser; o diluirlo en esos días fríos como hoy. Inclusive tratar de ahogarlos con cigarrillos, alcohol y piano.

Draco no quería reconocer el sentimiento, pero estaba ahí palpitante y exhibiéndose con esplendor al tenerla tan cerca. Temía que si le llamaba por su verdadero nombre y figura, estaría derrotado. Un Malfoy nunca debe darse esos lujos, nunca debe desear, querer, amar. NUNCA. Y mucho menos a alguien inalcanzable. Hermione sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo, la mirada de Draco lejos de ser taciturna y con desprecio-como siempre- tenía un brillo desconsolable, casi triste. Como si tuviera una angustia en el cuerpo que no pudiera dejar de aflorarle. Estaba incomodándose con aquella mirada de análisis que se apretó más a sí misma, se obligó a tomar aire y a reprimir ese cosquilleo en el estómago. Hacía tiempo, desde que Draco dejó de molestarla con palabras despectivas, qué lo observaba. Lo veía pasearse regularmente solo, con la miraba baja y los hombros alicaídos. A su parecer, Draco perdió el brillo, su fluidez y personalidad. Algo no estaba bien, sobre todo en las clases, muchas veces se topó con sus ojos vacilantes pero analíticos. Como si tratase de leerle la mente.

-¿Qué carajo pasa contigo?-le dijo al no soportar más el silencio ni aquella mirada profunda y gris que se posaba abruptamente en la de ella-

Él no respondió. Hermione abrió los ojos de sobre manera al momento que Draco posó sus lustrosos zapatos negros en el piso blanco del recinto y se acercaba tan lentamente. Por un momento creyó que le haría daño, pero al instante que él le sonrío con melancolía y aquel pensamiento se disipó. Aun así, no dejó de mirarlo a los ojos, porque temía que si dejaba de hacerlo no podría leer sus intenciones. Estuvo tentada a sacar su varita del bolsillo pero su estado de estupefacción no se lo permitió. Draco quedó frente a ella, con esa mirada profunda, semejante al metal fundiéndose al fuego. Sus respiraciones se aceleraron inevitablemente y ella pudo sentir cómo el aroma de Draco inundaba su espacio personal.

-¿En verdad quieres saber lo que me pasa? ¿He Granger?-le dijo en un tono grave, sensual y atrayente-

Hermione dubitativa abrió los labios un par de veces para responder, sin comprender aun aquella actitud ni por qué la cercanía de Draco Malfoy le ponía los nervios de punta. No se sentía amenazada, eso era seguro pero ¿a qué tanto nerviosismo? ¿Desde cuándo él podía cernirle sobre el cuerpo tales sentimientos? ¿Y porque? ¿Por qué él? Era Draco Malfoy, el sujeto más detestable del planeta, irritante, egocéntrico y grosero. Su enemigo mortal, su pesadilla diaria. Entrecerró los ojos buscando concentrarse, ¡no aquello no era normal! ¡No era natural! Era producto del desvelo que estaba cargándosele en el cuerpo por andar meditabunda en los pasillos esa noche. Quizá también se debía al cansancio y al sueño. Sus piernas perdieron fuerza y fluidez cuando él se acercó más y esta vez su aliento roso su boca.

-¿No respondes?-dijo entre susurros-

Hermione fijó la vista en un punto inexistente en la corbata esmeralda y platino que Draco tenía mal acomodada en el pecho. No quería verlo a los ojos. Volvió a sentir un vértigo nacerle del estómago y recorrerle el cuerpo hasta llegarle a la cabeza. El cuerpo se descolocó blando como gelatina al borde del líquido y su corazón retumbó en su pecho frenéticamente. Trató de tomar aire y la nebulosa de su mente le obligó a aclararse, carraspear la garganta que extrañamente se le secó y retroceder. Ella consiguió tragar saliva a duras penas y se encogió en hombros. Su espalda chocó con la puerta y quiso fundirse con ella.

-No-no me interesa-mintió Hermione-

-Nnnh-balbuceó Draco y disminuyó la distancia. Ella se atrevió a mirarlo, y fue ahí que sintió estremecer. Él le miraba con un brillo sobrecogedor, tratando de dilucidar sus gestos, movimientos y palabras. Tan abstraído al sonido del piano, al crujir de los maderos en la chimenea y a su propia respiración.

La mirada de Draco lejos de intimidarle le pareció atractiva, agradable y pudo perderse en el iris plateado por unos instantes, pensando en cómo podía un sujeto como Malfoy tener unos ojos tan expresivos y bellos. Hermione frunció las cejas, no podía estar pensando en que él era atractivo ¡por merlín! Eso era tan descabellado y ridículo. Ella lo odiaba, sí, _lo odiaba_.

-Quita de mi camino Malfoy-le desafío con la mirada, tratando de que resultara lo más firme posible. No quería hacer saber que su acercamiento le estaba causando estragos y un fuego ardoroso en el cuerpo-

-No, hasta que respondas mi pregunta-

-No tengo porque responderte a nada. De todos modos, solo era una pregunta retórica-

-Hagamos entonces preguntas retoricas… ¿Qué haces observándome durante clases? ¿En los pasillos? ¿En el comedor? ¿Estás enamorada de mi acaso?-le sonrió con alevosía al ver como ella lanzó un bufido de incredulidad a sus preguntas-

-¡Oh no te des tanta importancia Malfoy!, simplemente llamó mi atención que tienes meses con un comportamiento artero, añadiendo que no has intentado fastidiarme la vida-confesó para la sorpresa de Draco y la suya. El muchacho rio de lado y sintió una punzada en el pecho. Aquella confesión le pareció más a reclamación que agradecimiento. Las mejillas de Hermione se sonrosaron de golpe y se maldijo internamente por hacer tales declaraciones-

-Vaya, no sabía que me has extrañado tanto-volvió a decir en un tono ronco y seductor-

-¿Puedes dejar de hablar así? ¡Maldita sea me pones nerviosa!-confesó. Y volvió a maldecirse internamente por no saber esconder sus alebrestes. Suspiró con pesadez, e inútilmente volvió a tragar en seco-

-¿Ponerte nerviosa? ¿yo? –Sonrió con satisfacción Draco.- ¡vaya..vaya! ¡Hermione Granger no es perfecta! ¿No sugiere esto para ti un problema? ¿Sobre todo que lo ocasione yo?-Hermione levantó la mano para propinarle una fuerte bofetada pero la mano de Draco fue más ágil y atrapó a Hermione en el aire. El muchacho colocó la mano de la chica por encima de su cabeza y acercó más su cuerpo atrapándola entre la puerta y él. Hermione volvió a sentir que le faltaba el aire. El aroma de él estaba inundándole los sentidos y para su gran sorpresa la cercanía de Draco lejos de repugnarle, le agradó-

-¡Q-qué haces?-titubeó mirándolo con horror. Nunca se había permitido un acercamiento tal con ningún chico, ni siquiera con Ron. Esa era la primera vez. Y jamás imaginó que podía sentirse así. Alguna vez escuchó las charlas ruidosas y risillas de júbilo, que sus compañeras de cuarto lanzaban durante los juegos de "verdad o reto", que por supuesto hacían alusión a los chicos y el nivel de "acercamiento" que llevaban con ellos. Las emociones sentidas con los besos, abrazos….y…demás. Eso le parecía de lo más patético. Dejar que los sentimientos les afloraran y nublaran el juicio. Nada de eso llamó su atención, hasta ahora-¡He Malfoy ….qué ha-haces?-quiso formular la pregunta pero el nerviosismo y tartamudeo no le daban oportunidad-

-Algo que llevo deseando desde hace mucho-confesó entre susurros Draco sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Hermione pudo encontrar calidez en ellos, como un fervor que le nacía del brillo natural y platino-

Le miró acercarse con lentitud, pero no perdió de vista sus ojos grises, llenos de algo que no lograba esclarecer. Inconscientemente cerró los suyos y sintió los labios cálidos de Malfoy. No supo que hacer de momento, no era la primera vez que la besaban, cierto era que en el baile de navidad Viktor Krum le robó su primer beso: lánguido, pasajero y cálido; pero el primero a fin de cuentas. Aquel, no se semejaba nada a este. Draco acarició sus labios lentamente, con un roce meditabundo disfrutando la suavidad de la piel que tocaba. Mejor que la seda, más adorable que el terciopelo. Infinitamente deliciosa. Al notar que ella se quedaba fría, sin corresponder, pensó seriamente en separarse, y al despegarse por un instante una mano en su nuca lo regresó al trabajo que hacía. La mano libre de Hermione lo mantuvo pegado a ella, y lentamente lo dejó hacer y deshacer su boca a placer.

Draco mordió suavemente el labio inferior de la muchacha, haciendo que ella soltase un gemido a la vez que se apretaba más a él; Malfoy deslizó su mano libre por la espalda de ella, dejándola descansar en su cintura, aparentemente al no sentirse satisfecho con quedarse jugueteando con sus labios introdujo sin previo aviso su lengua. En ese mismo instante decidió recostarla más contra la pared mientras colocaba una de sus piernas entre las de ella. Él acarició levemente con su rodilla la cara interna de su muslo. Hermione sintió un estremecimiento involuntario y una corriente de sensaciones que le viajaba por todo el cuerpo ¡Por merlín! ¿Así que de eso se trataban las chispas que describían sus compañeras de cuarto? Hermione estaba mareada, como viajando en una nube lejana y dando vueltas en un cielo de colores. Draco lleno de frenesí, la disfrutaba, la dominaba, la deseaba, y percibía un candor nacerle del pecho y extenderse por su cuerpo con oleadas de carga eléctrica. Se apoderó de Hermione con ansias reprimidas, con goce, con desenfreno. No sabía por cuanto tiempo había deseado aquello hasta que lo tuvo plenamente. Ladeó el rostro para introducirse más en ella, para devorarle los labios, y sorber cada parte que le brindara con conciencia-o sin ella-. Hermione bajó su mano libre de la nuca de Draco y la dejó descansar en su pecho. Sintió el palpitar desbocado del corazón y casi acompasado con el suyo. Él la estrechó más contra si, como si amenazara en alejarse y para sorpresa de él y la de ella misma, Hermione correspondió torpemente pero con la misma devoción.

Él soltó lentamente la mano aprisionada de Hermione, y ella la colocó junto a la otra sobre el pecho de Draco. Vacilante, ella acarició la piel blanca que apenas se podía notar por la camisa desabotonada y la corbata mal trecha. Malfoy gimió por lo bajo en respuesta a la inocente caricia y no soportó más. Él también deseaba tocar más allá de las frías telas. Dejó de besar sus labios, para propinarle un reguero de besos lánguidos desde el lóbulo de la oreja hasta el borde del cuello. Hermione se dejó acariciar, besar y lamer sin reticencia, disfrutando cualesquier caricia como si de un elixir inmortal se tratase. Sin deseos de regresar a la conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo y con quién, lo dejó ser y hacer. Era indescriptible lo que Draco estaba ocasionándole y aún más que fuera precisamente él, que estuviera poniéndola a mil por hora. No podía pensar, no quería pensar y no supo en qué momento se fue de la realidad.

Draco tomó su rostro entre sus manos y volvió a besarla con dulzura, dejando atrás las prisas. Ella sorprendida y halagada a la vez, comenzó a deslizar sus manos por el pecho de Draco, y mientras descendía, lo sintió estremecerse bajo su tacto; por unos minutos se sintió poderosa, poder tener tan nervioso a Draco Malfoy con solo un roce no era cosa de todos los días. Hermione desabotonó con torpeza la camisa blanca de él e introdujo sus manos bajo la tela; él volvió a cubrirla con un abrazo para dejarse acariciar y, ya harto de sentir la túnica de Hermione en sus manos, la arrojó con brusquedad al suelo. En un parpadeo, él le desabrochó blusa hasta dar casi toda vista de su esternón. Besó cada centímetro de la piel ante sus ojos con suma delicadeza, como si el contacto de sus labios fuera a romperla. Después se abocó a deslizar sus manos juguetonamente sobre el interior de la falda hasta encontrarse con los muslos. Hermione, fue ascendiendo lentamente a la vez que levantaba la camisa a su paso, ella separó sus labios unos instantes y le miró fijamente a los ojos. Él le devolvió la mirada, con un brillo sensual y atrayente, las mejillas de ella estaban tornadas de un color carmesí. Draco sintió ternura por aquella inocencia y le besó despacio la frente, luego sus sienes, la punta de la nariz, su barbilla, mas luego su cuello donde se entretuvo un buen rato de nuevo.

-M-Malfoy-la oyó susurrar-Es-Esto no está bien…Es-to..Esto-su voz salió entre cortada mientras enredaba sus dedos en los cabellos rubios. Él dejó de besarla y la miró a los ojos con embeleso, Hermione le regresó la mirada-

-Lo sé, pero no me importa –respondió, mientras los dedos de ella se deslizaban lentamente por su rostro ¿de dónde le nació de pronto la necesidad de tocarla y ser tocado por ella? Era algo que no comprendió hasta ahora–no es justo desearte como lo hago –confesó con su pesar, ella le miró con sorpresa. Él deslizó su dedo pulgar sobre los labios de ella, que estaban rojos e hinchados –a pesar de todo, te ves hermosa.

Hermione se sonrojó aún más, mientras sus manos seguían deslizándose por el torso de Draco. Luego un rayo de luz intentó traerla a la realidad ¿Qué estaba sucediéndole? ¿Por qué correspondió a sus besos y caricias? ¿desde cuándo se permitió sentir _eso_ por Draco Malfoy? Él adivinó, por sus gestos, que estaba entablándose una severa reprobación en su interior por los hechos. Y sabía que recriminaría tarde o temprano si la dejaba pensar. Él no quería pensar, tampoco que ella lo hiciera y se arrepintiera de todo. Hermione no dejaba de mirarlo a los ojos, como si quisiera saber por medio de estos la realidad de las cosas, pero en ningún momento dejó de acariciarle con las yemas de los dedos el fino contorno de la clavícula.

-Si sigues provocándome así, harás que esto sea mucho más corto Granger –le sonrió de manera sensual, y a Hermione le pareció que el apelativo parecía una promesa a una noche inolvidable.

-Y si sigues mirándome así, esto no empezará nunca –añadió ella. Efectivamente, Hermione tampoco quería pensar. Se dejaría llevar por ese no sé qué, que la llevó hasta tales grados-

-Esto ya empezó minutos atrás –sin mediar más, su boca reclamó la otra, devorándola, mordisqueándola, fundiéndola con la propia. Hizo que ella colocara una de sus esbeltas piernas sobre su cintura para que pudiese sentir a "plenitud" lo que provocaba en él. Al sentirlo ella reprimió un grito.

La música del piano se intensificó con cada oleada de sus sentimientos. Era como si el piano estuviese conectado a los sentimientos que Draco estaba generando en sí mismo, y en ella. Allí en medio de aquella penumbra, todo aquello sucedía y ella se sentía como en un condenado sueño. Una mano ardiente se cerró suavemente sobre uno de sus senos, haciendo que se arqueara un poco todo lo que le permitía aquella pared; se sintió desfallecer al sentir la boca cálida y ardiente de Draco cerrarse sobre su pezón, lamerlo, succionarlo, morderlo, era algo para llevarte a la locura, con su otra mano el terminó de desabotonar la blusa de Hermione y no tardó en darle el mismo tratamiento al otro seno.

Hermione se movía y se removía a causa del placer recibido, sentía que en cualquier momento explotaría; él subió por su pecho dejando un rastro de besos hasta volverse a encontrar con sus labios. Sin previo aviso Draco introdujo un dedo en su clítoris, cortándole la respiración, él le besaba al compás de sus dedos: lento, rápido, otra vez lento y más rápido, sus labios jugaban con los suyos mientras sentía los gemidos agolparse en su boca. Cansada de no hacer nada más que recibir, le levantó la camisa de resaque-bajo blanca camisa la escolar- dejando al descubierto su piel blanca y aquel cuerpo formado por el quiddicht. Colocó una de sus manos tras su nuca y su otra mano la deslizó atrevidamente sobre su torso del chico y siguió descendiendo hasta encontrarse con el cinturón; lo sintió aguantar la respiración cuando trató de desabrocharle aquel artefacto sin conseguirlo. Él sonrío de manera sugerente y le ayudo a quitarlo, después desabotonó el pantalón y ella le sonrió de manera condescendiente. Volvieron a besarse con ímpetu y fue que Hermione aprovechó para introducir vacilante la mano entre la tela negra. Draco lanzó un gemido ronco al sentir la mano delgada sobre su parte más preciada. Y ella se sonrojó sobre manera cuando lo palpó. Estaba duro, mucho más que duro, listo. Hermione, "inocentemente" deslizó su mano sobre su miembro viril, arriba y hacia abajo, en un movimiento torturante para él, luego lentamente enmarcó sus labios con su lengua descendió por su cuello que tenía un ligero sabor a sal. Lamió su pecho y dejó rastros de besos sobre él.

Con su mano libre él le apartó el rostro de su pecho para besarla fieramente mientras aceleraba la salida y entrada de sus dedos, ella le mordió el labio inferior, mientras le clavaba sus dedos en la espalda; la sintió llegar al orgasmo cuando su cuerpo se estremeció en el temblor paulatino y la respiración se tornó agitada. Hermione dejó caer su cabeza sobre el pecho de Draco. El sacó sus dedos del cuerpo de ella para abrazarla, deseaba sentir el calor que ella le brindaba. Separó su rostro del pecho del muchacho y le miró. Draco se había controlado para no estallar, pero aún lo sentía tenso como cuerda de guitarra.

-Malfoy… yo –Draco colocó su dedo índice sobre los labios de ella.

-Esto no ha hecho más que comenzar –y sonrió pícaramente mientras la llevaba en vilo rumbo al piano-

La dejó en el centro del teclado, y este acalló abruptamente. Draco se colocó entre sus piernas y se apoyó con los antebrazos sobre la madera.

-Granger, yo no voy a obligarte a nada que no desees-afirmó mirándola directamente a los ojos- este es el momento justo en que te puedes arrepentir-sentenció-¿Estas segura de querer hacerlo? –preguntó mientras inició otra oleada besos cortos en su cuello.

-Solo una cosa… Malfoy –acto seguido ella volteó el rostro, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Y? –el susurró contra su oído.

-¿Irás por ahí de boca floja?- un matiz de rabia afloro sus labios.

Draco frunció el ceño. Era cierto que podía considerarlo más que escoria por como la trató siempre. Pero de eso a que fuera por los pasillos del castillo regodeándose por ello, jamás. Nunca lo hizo con nadie antes, ni empezaría ahora. Mucho menos con ella. Apretó la mandíbula y apeló a una fuerza sobre humana para no echar a perder el momento con frases irónicas o desdeñosas.

-La verdad es que no, por mucho que te cueste creerlo Grenger. Yo no soy tan patán –la obligó a mirarle a los ojos-¿tú que te jactas de basta inteligencia? ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta?-

Ella le cuestionó con la mirada. Draco rodó los ojos con impaciencia.

-¿Y… entonces? –Hermione sintió un estremecimiento en todo el cuerpo.

-Es inevitable negar lo evidente ¿no?-señaló la situación extendiendo los brazos-

-¿sientes algo por mi o solo soy un trofeo más a tus conquistas?-soltó de repente tomándose por sorpresa a ambos.-

Draco se tomó las sienes como si dolieran.

-¿No es más que obvio?-repitió con la misma ironía y la miró a los ojos con impaciencia- Llevo meses tratando de comprender..-vaciló. No quería hacer confesiones de ese tipo, nunca antes había hecho tal cosa. Aunque nunca antes nadie le hizo sentir lo que ella. Después de meditarlo un segundo, pensó que era mejor sacarlo todo de una buena vez, así quizá los sentimientos lo dejarían en paz –En Hosmegade, te vi..y yo..no sé..-La miró a los ojos nuevamente y sus labios se volvieron a encontrar, pero de una forma pasiva, casi lánguida.

-¿Y? –ella separó sus labios.

Él le miró de nuevo fijamente un instante como meditando sobre ello.

-Eso es más que fácil..concreta Granger..has conexiones..desde hace meses..yo..me di cuenta que siempre te he deseado –respondió titubeando y bajó el rostro de modo que su cabello le cayó encima como una fina cortina plateada.

-¿A mí? –Su confesión la dejo atónita –Pero ¿Por qué?-

-Preguntas muchas cosas Granger y yo solo en este momento deseo amarte y hacerte mía, parte de mi ¿eso es mucho pedir? –murmuró-

Ella estaba ahora en un estado de estupefacción. No comprendía en qué momento los sentimientos de repulsión se tornaron al revés. Se llevó una mano en el pecho como si acabase de darse cuenta que estaba en una habitación semi desnuda con un hombre, y no cualquiera. Con Draco, ¡Draco Malfoy! La realidad de golpeó de pronto, y salió de sus ensoñaciones. Iba a levantarse pero él no se lo permitió. Volvieron a mirarse a los ojos y entonces fue que lo notó. Él no mentía. Si algo no podía ocultar el detrás de sus ojos, eran sus verdaderos sentimientos. Hermione siempre había sido capaz de leer sus intenciones a través de ese iris grisáceo y desesperadamente gélido. Pero ahora, emanaban dulzura, cariño, con un poco de derrota. Seguramente-pensó ella- hacer tales confesiones y actos habían requerido de mucho valor para afrontarla así, a la cara y sin orgullo. Draco Malfoy estaba enamorado y no de cualesquier persona, de una "sangres sucia". Hermione rio con nostalgia.

-¿Es mucho pedir?-repitió con algo de melancolía-

-No –ella le levantó el rostro –por ahora no.

Ella se dejó hacer mientras Draco besaba, lamía y succionaba cada parte de su cuerpo que estaba a la vista; sus manos juguetearon con sus pezones adoloridos de placer para luego reemplazarlas por su boca, lentamente ascendió e introdujo su lengua, llenando el sabor de ella con él. En un instante Malfoy se separó y la semi-inclinó para poderle terminar de quitar la falda y la visión al descubierto lo dejo frío. Él se puso en pie para observar a su entera disposición aquel cuerpo perfecto, sus hombros pálidos, los senos ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños, el abdomen plano, su pelvis, sus piernas largas y torneadas. Ella por acto de reflejo hizo ademán de cubrirse los senos pero él fue más rápido, y mascullando una maldición colocó sus manos sobre a los costados y empezó a descender en un camino recto desde su pecho a su abdomen, dejando atrás un aire caliente.

Ella no sabía lo que el planeaba hacerle hasta que lo sintió allí debajo, lamiendo y succionando, mientras sus manos estaban sobre sus senos, las manos de ella se colocaron sobre los cabellos rubios, alentándolo a seguir en su labor; Hermione se retorcía bajo sus labios y manos, gemía y poco a poco lo estaba volviendo loco hasta que la sintió ponerse rígida un instante para así después relajarse. Sus labios probaron la esencia de ella y le gustó enormemente. Hermione respiraba agitadamente cómo si acabase de correr una maratón, él se levantó postró su frente sobre la de ella. Sus respiraciones se fueron haciendo cada vez más lentas, volviendo a la normalidad.

Los ojos del color de las avellanas buscaron los grises plata que estaban al frente, no pudo evitarlo y lo fundió en un abrazo, como si él fuera a marcharse en cualquier momento. Hermione sintió unas enormes ganas de llorar, pero no estaba triste, eso era algo más y no sabía con certeza ¿Por qué? Todo aquello era nuevo para ella. Todo. Volvieron a mirarse y notó que Draco le miraba como si fuese un objeto de preciadísimo valor, algo por lo cual se da la vida.

-Draco –su aliento rozó los labios del joven quién la acerco más hacia sí. Ella ni siquiera notó que le llamó por su nombre, no por el apellido. Él sí, y le encantó como sonaba-

-Dime –su voz sonó algo ahogada, acababa de descubrir que la amaba, la amaba tanto, y no podía olvidar que Hermione también tenía sentimientos muy fuertes por otro. Su pregunta era ¿Qué tipo de sentimiento?

-¿Por… porque me miras con… con tal devoción? –ella escondió la cabeza en el hueco que quedaba entre el cuello y el pecho de Draco-

-Mmm –él se quedó meditando la respuesta unos instantes –¿Por qué?–volvió a quedarse callado ¿sería correcto expresarle abiertamente sus sentimientos? Hasta ahora solo confesó que le gustaba, no más.

-¿Por qué?… -insistió ella, ahora dejando reposar su cabeza en su pecho. Él se quedó mirando el teclado de marfil buscando esclarecer una respuesta-

-Te responderé sólo si tu prometes contestar a la mía antes –sus grises ojos seguían oscuros y la poca luz que la chimenea daba no ayudaba mucho a descifrar lo que reflejaba la expresión del rubio.

-Lo prometo.

-¿Estás enamorada del Weasley? –la pregunta cayó como un bálsamo de agua helada para ella ¿Por qué le preguntaba aquello? –Anda Hermione, respóndeme –él no se dio cuenta que la llamó por primera vez a su nombre, ella sí. Para no ver la expresión de Hermione se sentó en el taburete del piano, dándole la espalda.

-Yo… -la voz de Hermione salió débil, pero no era por tristeza sino porque trataba de controlar sus sentimientos, estos provocaban que las palabras se agolparan en su garganta –yo…

-Dime que no soy solo un acostón de media noche –su voz seguía ronca, quedó en silencio esperando una respuesta.

-¡Eres un idiota! –Hermione se puso en pie y se colocó frente a él, quién le miró sorprendido -¿Por qué demonios crees eso?

-Bueno… siempre demostraste estar enamorada de él… y aparentemente ese sentimiento no ha cambiado – frunció el ceño y volteó el rostro a la madera crepitante de la chimenea, tenerla de frente así y semi-desnuda era un golpe efectivo para olvidarse de sus preguntas.

-¿Y crees que por ello debo verte como un acostón? ¿Por quién me tomas?-

-¿Lo haces? –se volvió hacia ella.

-¡Por supuesto que no! –Ella ahora frunció el ceño –Ron es Ron tu eres tú-

-Eso no responde a mi primera pregunta –Draco la miró fijamente.

-No, yo ya no quiero estar con Ron –ella suspiró –pero..quiero a alguien más.

-¿Qué? –Draco no cabía en sí de la sorpresa -¿Co…como puedes estar conmigo y…?

Ella atinó a reírse sin preocupaciones, acallando las réplicas del rubio.

-En este instante estoy con la persona con la que quiero estar.. –confesó timidamente y le miró con dulzura.

Draco tenía la boca en un estado kilométrico ¿había entendido bien? ¿Estaba soñando? ¿Sufría de alucinaciones por el frío? ¿Estaba a punto de morir? Aquello realmente no podía estarle pasando, era algo tan maravilloso. A él no le pasaban cosas maravillosas.

-Yo… -ahora era Draco era el que tartamudeaba –yo…tú…y…-

-Sí, yo realmente ..siento muchas cosas por ti –sonrió haciendo énfasis en aquellas palabras. Realmente así era, ella tan suspicaz se dio cuenta en un juego de Quidditch, cuando lo vio caer de su escoba por un tacle que hizo un Revenclaw y se angustió tanto que fue a hurtadillas a la enfermería para verificar estuviera bien. Lo negó mucho tiempo, no lo quizo aceptar. Hasta que sontió los labios de el sobre los suyos-

-Entonces ya sabes porque te miro con tal devoción –fue su turno de sonreír, mientras ella se quedaba estática.

-¿Es…enserio? –Draco se puso en pie y bordeó con sus dedos el rostro de ella.

-Nunca he hablado más enserio en mi vida –sonrió –¿así que por eso me espías donde quiera que voy?-

-¡¿Qué, que tendría yo que…?! –pero Draco acalló su réplica besándole. Ella solo se dejó llevar.

Así que aquello era lo que se sentía el saberse correspondido, el poder estar con esa persona especial sin miedos, sin preocupaciones. Ambos corazones latían acelerados pero no era por temor, sino porque sabían que eran correspondidos y que pasara lo que pasara estaría bien, porque había sido elección de ambos. Él separó de sus labios y junto sus frentes de nuevo, mientras una sonrisa real escapaba de sus labios, ella no pudo evitarlo, también rio. Las manos de ambos se encontraron, entrelazándose, igual que sus labios. Draco la hizo girar, obligándola a apoyarse de nuevo en el piano. Rodeó su cintura y ella le regaló una perfecta vista de su espalda. Volvió a entretenerse con su cuello a la vez que separaba los risos marrones alborotados a su camino. Las manos de Draco se separaron para volver a recorrer aquel cuerpo que antes exploró.

Los dedos de Hermione se crisparon sobre la madera prieta del piano, y los brazos le temblaban al igual que su cuerpo de pies a la cabeza. Draco, por algún motivo ya no podía esperar a hacerla enteramente suya y que ella moviera instintivamente las caderas contra él, solo le hacían desear ir más rápido; él dibujó con sus labios el contorno de su hombro, acarició levemente su abdomen y le guío su rostro de lado, de manera que su boca rosase con la suya. Ella se hartó de sentir besos a medias, y bruscamente se giró para quedar frente a frente. Se besaron nuevamente con intensidad, mientras las manos de ella recorrían su espalda y bajaban sus boxers. En cuestión de un segundo la ropa interior del chico salió volando y él sólo pudo reír ante esto.

-¿Así que estas apurada? –sonrió al verse desnudo, ella solo sonrió misteriosamente.

-Tardas demasiado –ella con un rápido movimiento lo sentó en el taburete de piano, invirtió los papeles y se colocó sobre Draco –además no puedo ser la única que reciba en esto- Una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en los labios de Hermione. No supo de donde le salió aquel tinte de mujer fatal, siendo esta su primera experiencia, pero dio gracias a sus compañeras de cuarto por hacerle escuchar-obligadamente- sus experiencias. Cuando él se vino a dar cuenta, ella ya le dejaba un camino de besos por el pecho, la sentía tocarlo, besarlo, provocarlo y desgraciadamente no podía hacer nada. Las manos de Hermione viajaron por todo su pecho, igual que su boca. Seguía descendiendo y él ya se temía el lugar dónde iba.

Hermione introdujo el miembro viril de Draco en su boca, haciéndolo gemir ahogadamente. Sus labios subieron y bajaron, mientras con su lengua también le brindaba placer. Malfoy gemía, apretaba los puños pero de nada le servía; de sus labios escapaba el nombre de ella en susurros ahogados, con un brusco y rápido movimiento la tomó por los brazos y la atrajo hacia sí, besándola, mientras la colocaba a hojarcadas sobre él. La apretó contra él y le robo el corazón. Un sentimiento mutuo, un amor correspondido, algo que ya no era prohibido. Seguían besándose con una pasión desaforada, aparentemente el mundo estaba a punto de acabarse por la forma en que lo hacían. Él se colocó bien entre sus piernas, listo para fundirse con ella, pero como si de una descarga fuera recordó algo, la miró a los ojos y vio el chispazo de miedo que apareció en ellos. Aparentemente algo en su expresión le delato porque ella le dijo..

-Hazlo.

-¿Estas segura? –su aliento cálido choco con los labios de Hermione.

-Nunca he estado más segura... –y ella sonrió, maldición ella sonrió, eso fue suficiente como para hacerle perder la cabeza.

-Haré lo posible por no lastimarte –le susurró contra los labios. Acto seguido le besó, siempre sospechó que Hermione todavía fuese virgen. Draco introdujo la punta primero, sintiendo cómo automáticamente el cuerpo de Hermione se tensaba, fue introduciéndose despacio, para que su cuerpo se acostumbrase a él. Sintió cómo la respiración de Hermione se entrecortaba de golpe, salió rápidamente de su cuerpo y la besó mientras se introducía con la misma rapidez dentro de ella.

Guío las caderas de Hermione marcando un ritmo lento, al sentir todavía la tensión en el cuerpo de la chica disminuyó un poco más el movimiento, hasta que fue lentamente disipándose dejando paso al placer. Sus labios se separaron para obtener oxigeno mientras sus cuerpos marcaban un ritmo más frenético aun, las manos de ella recorrieron su espalda y bajaron. Él se levantó, llevándola en vilo, y la colocó nuevamente sobre las teclas del piano. Hermione aprovechó para recorrerle la espalda más ampliamente hasta el trasero de Draco, sorprendiéndolo e incluso a sí misma.

El muchacho detuvo el vaivén de caderas y salió de ella. La alentó a recostarse en su capa verde botella y ella accedió. Se recostó en el suelo junto a ella, incitándola a que lo tocara despacio, a su antojo. Hermione se colocó sobre él, llenando el espacio vació de su cuerpo, mientras ambos se quedaron minutos así, mirándose el uno al otro. Las mejillas de ambos estaban algo rojas y sus ojos brillaban con luz propia, ella apoyaba sus manos en el pecho algo sudoroso de Draco, y lentamente trazó una levísima cicatriz que cruzaba su pecho. Las manos de él recorrían despacio el pecho de ella, mas luego su abdomen, luego acarició sus piernas hasta donde le dejasen llegar sus manos. El muchacho se sentó despacio, con cuidado de no lastimarla, mientras ella introducía sus dedos en el cabello rubio, ambos empezaron a marcar el ritmo que los acoplaba a ambos, mientras sus manos redescubrían sus cuerpos y sus bocas se exploraban sin saciarse.

Cuando sintieron nacer aquel ardor desaforado en sus vientres, ambos cuerpos se tensaron, como si fuesen uno solo, mas luego, sus cuerpos temblaron al sentirse satisfechos, al sentirse en brazos del uno con el otro. Draco lentamente salió del cuerpo de Hermione, quien estaba más que cansada, exhausta igual que él, ambos se dejaron caer en la túnica, mientras Draco tanteaba para tomar la túnica de Hermione y arropó a ambos. Abrazó luego aquel frágil pero a la vez fuerte cuerpo femenino y le apretó hacia sí.

-Hermione –le llamó suavemente.

-Mmm –su voz sonaba adormilada.

-¿te arrepentirás mas tarde de esto? –y se arrebujó más junto a aquel cuerpo cálido.

-¡Por supuesto que no tontorrón!-susurró y fingió darle un golpe en la cabeza-

Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios de Draco… Solo le faltaba un objetivo en esta vida… Y lo lograría. Librarse de pertenecer a un grupo que no deseaba. Ella le miró con dulzura y todo sombrío pensamiento se disipó en la nebulosa de su mente. Por ahora sería feliz.

-¿Y? ¿Qué pasará ahora?-dijo él-

-Primero que nada, te enseñaré a tocar piano. Lo haces espantosamente mal-le sonrió-

Él le devolvió la sonrisa y la bagatela volvió a sonar en mágico piano. Definitivamente, esa era y sería siempre la melodía favorita de Hermione. Y ahora, de Draco.


End file.
